AnaStarTrek
by SylviaW1991
Summary: When Spock was only 8, his family was murdered by Nero and his memories were lost. 15 years later, Jim has a plan to locate the lost Spock and return him to his mother. But with Nero back, will Jim succeed or will Spock die an unknown? Scora, Spirk, Chulu
1. Prologue

a/n: I have taken Anastasia, the animated movie of awesomeness, and fused Star Trek with it! :D And don't worry, you don't have to have seen the film to understand what's going on.

I did my best to still keep them in character, despite the odd storyline. Aaaand the main pairings will be Spock/Kirk, Scotty/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov, and Bones/his angry face. Because we all know that angry-faced Bones is a happy Bones. :D

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

Anyway, here's the prologue! And if you can guess who's supposed to represent who, congratulations! X3

p.s. Star Trek is © Paramount. Anastasia is © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_AnaStarTrek_

It was a party, as lively an affair that any respectable Vulcan would ever throw. Held at the home of Ambassador Sarek, the celebration was in honor of Sarek's second son – Spock – and his betrothal to T'Pring. Their home was filled with their family, T'Pring's family, and the families of the most respected Vulcan elders. The gathering could almost be described as lavish…

He looked across the room at his future bride, felt mild distaste. He didn't know her and the little he'd seen thus far hadn't endeared her to him. He could see little reason behind this betrothal, less reason behind his mind being melded to hers. Her brain waves attached to, and insulting, his? Ew.

Spock looked up at his mother and was struck by her beauty as he often was. Logically, he should not look upon a human and find beauty. Well, beauty that would be attractive. And yet she did… He felt his heart swell, even as his Vulcan training – even this early – left his expression stoic.

Marrying a human was illogical. Refusing to wed a Vulcan princess as his father had done was even more illogical. Spock found his gaze trailing to his older brother, Sybok. They were half-brothers, related only through their father, and as different as can be. While highly intelligent, Sybok seemed to be rejecting the traditional Vulcan ways. This greatly bothered young Spock, who saw the value in repressing emotions, in the wonders of logic…

His attention was suddenly captured by two human children playing nearby. One was an African girl, doing her best to ignore the young boy. His skin was pale, his hair golden. Spock frowned slightly. Humans were normally not present at gatherings such as this. Were these relatives? Cousins of his human mother?

It was best to find out. "Mother," he said suddenly, "who are they? Those humans there."

Amanda Grayson smiled at her son. "The girl is Nyota Uhura, daughter of a very old friend of mine. Her father is fluent in many languages, including Vulcan. And his daughter already speaks Swahili and English quite well. She's learning other Earthen languages now, but should move on once she's a bit older."

"And the boy?"

"James Tiberius Kirk. His father, a very well-respected Starfleet Captain, knows your father."

"Why are they here?"

"Because I wanted them to be. Perhaps you could be friends."

It took an effort the young Vulcan was not quite able to accomplish to avoid frowning. "Mother, they are human and should not be here." He looked up at her again. "Excluding you," he added quickly.

Amanda's smile was a twinge sad. "Spock, darling, at least go and greet them. I am sure you would enjoy a bit of conversation. Sitting here must be boring."

"I'm training to be able to–"

"Spock," she interrupted. "Go."

Now his frown was there fully. Refusing an order would not bode well for him. "Yes, Mother." Rising, the young Vulcan walked over to the two human children. "Hello," he greeted. "I am Spock."

The girl bowed, greeted him and introduced herself in Vulcan. Spock nodded, answered in kind. The boy just smirked. "Hi. I'm Jim."

"Yes, I am aware. Your father is in Starfleet."

His chest puffed out with pride. "Captain of the U.S.S. Kelvin."

Spock only lifted a brow. "And I will assume that you intend to follow the same path."

"I sure will. And one day, I'll be a famous Starfleet Admiral!"

Finding him to be as ridiculous as he'd always assumed humans would, he looked to Nyota. "You speak Vulcan very well."

She beamed, hair bouncing as she straightened. "My father taught me a few common phrases while Captain Kirk brought us here in his ship."

He nodded. "I see. My compliments, Miss Nyota."

Jim's eyes rolled. Why was there so much formality? It was supposed to be a party! "So why do Vulcans get married so young?"

"We do not marry young. This is a bonding ceremony to ensure that, at the proper time, my bride and I shall meet at the same place at the same time."

"Right… So what's she like?"

"Are you referring to my bride?" He nodded and Spock's brow lifted again. "I have only met her tonight. I do not know yet what she is like."

"So… You don't get to choose who you marry?"

"Of course not. Vulcans are not driven by things such as love, which makes this custom much more logical." Though he really wished his father had chosen someone else, he thought as young T'Pring walked over.

Her eyes scanned over Nyota and Jim with a veiled distaste. "I see your father allowed your mother to open the guest list to outsiders. Isn't one human enough?"

It made his blood boil. No, humans weren't supposed to be at these things and, no, they certainly weren't supposed to bring children, but they were there! And they were friends with his mother! And his father…

"It is impolite to speak Vulcan around those who do not," Spock said in English, his expression unmarred. He turned to the human children, nodded his head on a slight bow. "I apologize for T'Pring."

"I apologize for myself," the Vulcan female added with a small curtsy. It wasn't wise to go against one's bondmate, even if they hadn't been bonded just yet.

"It's cool," Jim assured them, not really caring. The room was so big and so full of these tall, slender people… Vulcans all looked so nice to him, so it was a shame that they were all so stuck up.

"It is… pleasant to have met you both," T'Pring continued.

"And you," Nyota returned with a curtsy. Jim snorted.

"Excuse me," Spock stated and swept away, striding back to his mother. He highly regretted leaving her in the first place… "Mother, I do not believe Jim's company is acceptable."

Which meant, she knew, that she hadn't liked him. "I am glad that you at least tried, Spock."

He nodded. "Interaction with other species is an important component of being a well-educated Vulcan, is it not?"

She smiled. "Yes, it is. Now, then, your father and I have gotten you a present. He tells me that it isn't customary at these events, but he's allowed it."

He couldn't help the wash of curiosity, nor could he stop the flood of anticipation. Presents. A surprise. "What is it?"

"You will have to open it and see." Smiling softly, she handed her son a small box. He opened it after making sure that he wouldn't rush through and blinked at what he saw. A glittering green gem, possibly an emerald, lay beside a small, flat disc. He lifted the jewel first, examined it from every angle. "Mother, it's exquisite."

"And the disc. It goes with it."

He lifted it (discovering that it was on a thin chain), held it beside the jewel. "I do not understand, Mother."

She tilted the gem back, slid the disc into a tin, almost invisible slat. At once a hologram shot out, playing delightful music. Spock was startled to realize that the player was himself and his father, both on the Vulcan lute. Spock was seated on the piano bench beside his mother, while she played the piano with Sybok's assistance. It was a beautiful, soothing melody that would have lasted for ages if Amanda hadn't removed the disc from the gem.

And, for the dfirst time in years, Amanda's son looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Mother. It is quite lovely. It shall be treasured." The gem was tucked away in his pocket.

Biting back happy tears, Amanda slid the chain overtop Spock's head. "Read the disc."

"'Together forever. In logic and in love.'" Now, even his eyes betrayed the smile.

"The words were your father's idea."

He nodded, tucking the disc within his shirt. "Thank you, Mother."

She gave him a very quick hug so as not to embarrass him. "You're welcome, Spock. My child. Now it is time for bed. The ritual calls for you and T'Pring to be well-rested."

"Yes, Mother."

"I will see you soon, Spock."

He saluted her, expression having returned to its usual stoicism. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper," she replied and sent him off.

.o.0.o.

"Captain George Kirk," Amanda greeted, a smile on her face. "I was wondering if you and I would have the opportunity to speak tonight."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Lady Amanda, it's nice to finally meet you. You're home is beautiful."

"Thank you. I saw your son milling around; he's quite the lively boy."

"I'll say… But he's tired at the moment, trying to hide it. I'm afraid I'll have to beam aboard my ship to get him settled in."

"Oh, no!" She got to her feet quickly. "I have rooms made up for you all. The bonding won't occur for a few more hours, so the guests all have rooms."

He blinked. "Then you're home is even bigger than I first thought."

She laughed. "Most Vulcans only need minimal sleep and spend most night meditating. They don't need much room. You will stay, won't you? I'll show you to your rooms myself."

He thought a moment, then nodded. "I'll have to contact my ship, but I would be honored to stay."

"Thank you, captain."

"George."

Her lips curved. "Thank you, George. Now I'll just go and see if young Nyota is tired as well."

"All right. I need to go and find my son, anyway. He's hidden himself much better than he's hidden his yawning." Smiling, the two parted.

Jim, however, had stumbled upon something too interesting to provide for sleep. "Nyota, look at this!" He gestured wildly at a hole in the wall, just big enough for an adult to crawl through.

She only gazed blankly at it. "And…?"

"Come on! It's a tunnel; let's see where it goes."

She frowned. "You go. I have to find Daddy."

"Booooring," he complained and darted inside, not glancing back when Nyota closed the small door that sealed the tunnel from view. He wasn't altogether interested in getting back to the party… This was an exciting adventure, and his father would call on the communicator if he really needed to get back anyway. So what was the harm?

Soon after Nyota had goen to bed, George was still unable to locate his son. Where could Jim had gone…? He wasn't even answering his communicator on any of the channels.

"Damn it, Jim…" He trailed off, looking over, as did everyone else, to the from of thr room. The doors had slammed open, revealing a Romulan with traditional markings on his face.

He trailed across the floor, people parting to make way.

Across the room, Sarek rose. "Nero, you are not welcome here."

The Romulan only continued to gaze at Sarek, his eyes slowly going to Amanda and Sybok, who had fallen asleep at her side.

Several elders also began to rise. "This is not an occasion for Romulans or other uninvited guests are permitted."

"Leave," Sarek commanded.

After a long, intense moment, Nero spoke. "No."

"I will say this only once more: leave."

The Romulan's lips curved. "Ambassador Sarek, you have taken much from me. I decided to take this day from you." This seemed to be a preposterous claim… Vulcans had lived in peace for years. War, they had decided, was illogical.

"I have taken nothing."

"My wife and child were _killed_ in the Klingon attacks!"

"Because I am not Klingon, nor was I on Romulus during the attacks, your claim has little logic. Again, I have taken nothing from you."

"Logic," Nero spat. You were in charge of peace negotiations and failed. You failed, making you the most _logical_ choice for blame!" Without warning, his staff became a Teral'n, a staff-weapon with two retractable blades. This was shoved directly into Ambassador Sarek before a soul could move.

George's communicator was flipped open immediately, as he frantically called to his ship. "Kirk to Kelvin! Come in!" The doors and windows were crashed through, numerous Romulans bearing very deadly weaponry…

On auto-pilot, George began to run. _Jim!_ was his only thought.

Amanda, horrified by her husband's murder, dropped to his side with a terrified scream. Vulcan elders and their families began scrambling for exits. It was an incredibly organized evacuation, Vulcans not stopping even when loved ones were struck down… A slaughter.

"Kirk to Kelvin! I need transport now! We're being attacked! Come in!" God, why wasn't anyone answering? What was… Oh, God… "No," he breathed. Either communications were jammed or… or his ship was gone. Either way… They were finished.

He looked over in time to see Uhura go down, the large man hitting the ground with a thud while the Romulans surrounding him laughed. Kirk fled into the hallway just as his son emerged back into the party. He gasped, looking around. Everyone was… They were being attacked? He watched Amanda, bloodied and carrying Sybok, streak across the room to the hallway. He couldn't find his father, however, and panicked, going back into the hidden tunnel.

He ran, lungs on fire from adrenaline brought on by terror and exercise. He burst into a room, saw Spock asleep in his bed, and quickly left that room. He found himself in T'Pring's just in time to see her murdered in her meditation pose, and bolted from there as well.

In Nyota's room stood Amanda, waking the human girl. Sybok, he saw, was nowhere to be seen. "Come!" she ordered, getting her up. "Come on!"

"Where's Dad?" she asked and Amanda shook her head.

"Just come on!"

There was a loud shout and Jim quickly fled through the tunnel and into a hallway. "Dad!" he shouted and George turned his head, face pale. "Jim. Thank God. Let's go!"

"But Dad… No! Follow me!" And he darted into the tunnel again. He didn't see the Romulans spring into the hallway and, when the door suddenly slammed behind him, he assumed his father had done it from the inside. His father, though, had stayed behind to phase the Romulans before they could get further into the house.

Jim soon found himself in Spock's room again. Amanda was waking Spock. Nyota wasn't with her and he could hear angry yelling from beyond the barricaded door. They were breaking through…

"Hey!" Jim called out. "Through here! Come on!"

Amanda pushed Spock forward, looking at the door. "Go!" They were soon in the tunnel, but Spock suddenly doubled back.

"Where are you going?" Jim demanded.

"My music!" He went to his dresser, grabbed the gem from the surface and scrambled back. Jim shoved him in behind his mother just as the barricade was broken through, so slammed the door on them.

"Where are they?" one demanded.

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Something came down hard on his head, knocking Jim back. He slid to the ground, unconscious, his hand covering the gem that had fallen from Spock's hand in his hurry.

Outside, Spock and Amanda were running, hand in hand. "Mother," the boy panted, "what has happened? Where is Father? Where is Sybok?"

"Spock, just run!"

"Who is after us?" he panted. "Did Jim just sacrifice his life for us? That's very illogical for a human child! They aren't supposed to display such bravery!"

"Spock, just keep up with me!" Amanda looked into the distance, saw a familiar girl with a familiar man. "There's Nyota! Nyota! George!" she called.

George Kirk and Nyota Uhura were at a shuttlecraft that had recently landed upon Vulcan. It was all that remained of the USS Kelvin, and all that was left of the crew were four engineers, two nurses, the Kelvin's Chief Medical Officer, and the Chief Tactical Officer. He'd already been informed that Romulan ships had appeared out of nowhere, destroying everything they could. Communications had gone out just after sending a distress call… Since then, they had received word that three ships were coming to their aid, but the Kelvin had been slammed into one of the Romulan ships in order to destroy it as none of the shuttles they'd been sending out had been left unscathed… So many dead…

"Lady Amanda, Spock, it's good to see you two made it out alive. How did you escape?"

"It was Jim," Spock said.

"Is he… isn't he with you?"

Amanda sighed quietly. "George… I'm sorry…"

He looked down, closed his eyes. "No." How could he ever explain this to his wife? His child…

"How did you and Nyota get out?" Amanda asked quietly.

"She just came running down the hall… So I grabbed her and carried her out, phasing the Romulans I saw along the way."

"Romulans?" Spock's brow furrowed in concentration, and his eyes slowly widened. "Mother… Is Father dead? Is Sybok? What has happened to the elders?"

"Oh, Spock… There's no time to explain now. We must hurry. Nyota, get aboard." Amanda followed, held out a hand. "Come along, Spock."

"But Mother–!" He broke off with a startled yelp.

"Let him go!" Amanda squealed. Nero had grabbed Spock just as Amanda had taken her son's hand. When Nero tugged, George grabbed Amanda and a support handle to keep her steady and them all on the shuttle.

"Let's go!" he ordered and the tactical officer grabbed the controls. "Go! Go! Go!"

The shuttle immediately lifted and began zooming, trying to dislodge the Romulan while young Spock struggled out of his grip. "Mother!"

"Someone phase him!" George commanded. He didn't have a free hand to grab his phaser… But just as an engineer had the settings changed, Spock brought his elbow hard beneath Nero's chin, snapping the Romulan's head back. His grip slickened by the fierce struggles, Nero was forced to let go of the child and down he fell… The canyon they were over was so far down, none of them were able to see or hear Nero's final moments.

But now Spock was just barely holding onto his mother. Their hands were slicked with sweat, the grips having to change every few seconds. "Hold on, Spock!" They both knew the chances of his survival at the moment were less than zero, but…

"Mother…" He couldn't hold on any more…

"Lower the shuttle!" George shouted, but as they lowered, they hit a spot of turbulence in the air and it was too much. Young Spock's hold slipped and down he fell, splashing into one of the few rivers Vulcan could still claim.

"Spock!" Amanda screamed and was dragged into the craft by George. "No! Spock! He can't swim! Spock!"

"Shut the door," George ordered. From that height, able to swim or not, there was no way someone as young as Spock could have survived. Amanda was now alone…

"No!" she screaming again, struggling as the shuttle was sealed. "Spock…"

Later, the remaining Romulan rogues subdued and there second ship destroyed, George Kirk and the remaining crew of the USS Kelvin were beamed down – at their request – to Vulcan from the USS Defiant. Their survey discovered that three elders had survived by faking their own deaths, a few scattered children had survived by being protected by their now-dead parents, a few adults survived and were grieving over dead loved ones in a Vulcan manner that seemed almost heartless to the George Kirk.

And to his son, who held his father's hand, tears in his eyes. He had the green gem that Spock had gone back for in his pocket and a large bruise on his temple. He wanted to give the gem back to Spock, to apologize for the bratty way he'd been acting before, but…

Spock was dead. Sybok was dead. And Ambassador Sarek was dead. Nero had won…

* * *

No, this is not a OneShot, and I should be updating very soon! And, don't worry, not all the chapters should be this long, lol.

Kindly give me some reviews


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: I have taken Anastasia, the animated movie of awesomeness, and fused Star Trek with it! :D

It's not even a crossover, really… I'm just taking Anastasia's essential plot and adapting it to Trek… But I may as well give credit where it's due.

Star Trek is © Paramount. Anastasia is © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Fifteen years later, Amanda Grayson was back on Earth and had adopted Nyota after her father's death had left her an orphan. Never having accepted the death of her only son – Sybok had been the child of a woman from his past – Amanda had an intergalactic reward posted. Should anyone find Spock, dead or alive, they would be rewarded handsomely. Should the person to find her son be a member of Starfleet, her connection to Admiral George Kirk almost guaranteed a promotion in the ranks.

James Tiberius Kirk was very interested in a promotion, no matter what the chances of finding Spock were. He knew that many had tried to bring Spock to Amanda, but she really wanted the real deal so those who tried usually couldn't even pass a simple blood test. Most who tried to be Spock were just human with surgically false ears. One Vulcan had tried and one Romulan, who'd nearly killed Amanda in her sleep.

Jim, though, knew what he needed. He needed someone who was half-Vulcan and half-human. It couldn't be extremely difficult to find someone like that. Humans had been fascinated by the Vulcans since the race had landed on Earth so many years before.

He was only a couple of missions away from becoming a captain; however, all the options open to him were just… boring. Jim wanted a challenge. The search for Spock, he'd decided, would be one hell of a fascinating challenge, almost a game.

"Bones, I have a plan!"

Leonard "Bones" McCoy didn't even look up from his practice-sutures. Rarely did the doctor go in for such invasive procedures, but if the situation came up he wanted to be ready. "Do I really want to know?"

"Of course you do!" Beaming, the young man took up the seat beside his best friend and roommate. "Scotty's up for it."

"Then let's do it?" He looked up long enough to show off his uninterested expression before returning to his work.

Jim ignored the expression, listening only to the words. "Of course we're going to do it. We're going to find Spock."

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a ghost buster! There's no point in trying to find someone who's dead."

"But Bones, think about it. If we find him, or a half-Vulcan who wants to _be_ him, it would be our ticket to the big time!"

"Funny. I never considered prison to be the 'big time.'"

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'm sure I can find someone else who wants to be my chief medical officer… I'm sure that someone else wouldn't mind bring a family back together after so long, either. But don't worry about it, Bones."

He started to leave, doing a silent countdown in his head. When Bones called him back, he grinned. It never failed. "All right, fine, Jim. But if this gets to be a pain in the ass, I'm quitting."

"Perfect! Now let's just go borrow a ship that'll get us to Vulcan!"

Bones blinked, watching his friend scurry off. He knew, and Jim knew, that 'borrow' meant 'steal.' "Damn it, Jim!"

* * *

See? It's already shorter than the prologue, lol. Second chapter'll be up soon! Please review :D


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: Chapter 2 is here already, lulz. I said "soon" and I meant it! :D

Since I'm going more with Star Trek 2009, I decided to give Spock a nickname all fans should recognize 3 And, if anyone's confused as to why he has a nickname, it's because of Anastasia. In that movie, Anastasia's called "Anya" through the majority of it.

So Spock, being this fic's Anastasia (in case anyone missed it) had to get a nickname too!

Also, I bet figuring out who "Pooka" is won't be very hard to do, either!

p.s. Star Trek is © Paramount. Anastasia is © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

A young Vulcan, his hair cut into a perfect, solid black bowl cut, strode out of an old, dilapidated building. Another Vulcan was at his side, leading him to the front gates. "Quinto." His voice was withered, but stern. He was as the younger Vulcan had always known him.

"Sirrek." They exchanged nods as the gate opened.

The elder Vulcan held up his hand in a Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, young Quinto. Logically, you should excel at the Academy. You didn't very well in your lessons here." That was an understatement, of course. Despite being half-human, Quinto had made great leaps and bounds in his education, surpassing many of his classmates who were all entirely Vulcan. It was remarkable considering his "disadvantage." Quintio wasn't entirely sure why having his human-half referred to as a disadvantage caused him such annoyance. He had no memories since awakening in a hospital bed after being found, half-drowned, by Sirrek when he was only seven or eight years old. He had no idea if the one who had made him half-human was someone who had loved him or not.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are aware of all procedures." This included the way to refuse his place in the highly esteemed Vulcan Science Academy. Quinto and Sirrek felt no need to discuss it, however, as no Vulcan had ever refused a place within the Academy.

"Yes."

"Then I bid you farewell."

"My thanks. Live long and prosper." Quinto returned the Vulcan salute before, with only a small bag and the clothes on his back, strode away. Once a safe enough distance, he slid a small disc from within his clothes. It was a necklace he had been wearing since before he could remember, had read the words etched upon them so many times it was as if they were etched in his memories.

Together forever. In logic and in love.

Whoever had given him that must have felt some sort of connection… Some sort of fondness. Naturally, his human half had given him the disc… No Vulcan would succumb to such a foolish trinket.

Quinto sighed. Why had no one ever tried to locate him? Had his parents died as well as he? Or had they just decided he wasn't worth the time…? A half-breed. But why, then, would they have given him something like this disc? Whoever had given it to him must have loved him!

The Vulcan sighed again and began talking quietly to himself. He was used to such a thing, having had no friends in the dreadful orphanage. No one wanted to affiliate with a half-Vulcan but those who wished to taunt him.

Why, though? Why had he been forced to suffer as he had? A simple DNA test would have told him exactly who his parents were, but those in charge had decided that knowing who his family was would compromise him emotionally. And if he had not seen others endure the agonies of their first _pon farr_ while he had sat with only minor hormonal fluctuations, young Quinto would have never discovered his half-human state.

When he was older, he'd been told in seclusion, he would have a full _pon farr_ experience. His half-human state led to a slightly slower maturity rate…

Coming across a fork in the road, the Vulcan stopped. One path led directly towards the Vulcan Science Academy and the other would lead him directly to the Starfleet base.

Quinto frowned, looking from one path to the other. Assuming that he still had living family, that whoever had given him this disc truly had meant 'together forever', he knew he would be more likely to find them by going to Starfleet. He'd put in his application against his caretaker's wishes and had been accepted. With his levels of intelligence, it was possible that he would reach Commander within a month.

But how could he give up the Vulcan ways he'd been brought up to live by? No Vulcan had ever refused a place among the Vulcan Science Academy. How could he give up all that he'd been raised to believe?

Frowning, Quinto sat on the ground beside the sign. "What shall I do?" he asked himself.

"You could get off of the ground and help me, sir."

The Vulcan looked up slowly, filtering the heavy accent through his vast stores of knowledge. Russian. Earth. "You are… human."

"Aye, sir. And I am Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. And you, sir?"

An Ensign…Yes, he could tell that by his shirt. The young man, he couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen, was either in the area of piloting or navigation. Either way, he would be one on the bridge of a Starship… "My name is Quinto."

"And are you going to be joining Starfleet? I have newer seen a Wulcan who vished to join us."

He knew that; it's what his acceptance letter from Starfleet had said… Slowly, Quinto got to his feet, gaze locked on the path that would lead him towards the Academy. The Academy at which he belonged, as a Vulcan.

But then… He would never be seen as equal, just as someone who overcame a disadvantage. No. He would not be subject to such a base lifeform. His back straightened. "Yes," he finally said. "I am on my way to Starfleet." He did best to assure himself that the decision was more logical than emotional.

"Then you know vhere it is!"

"You do not?"

"All of the signs here are written in Wulcan, sir. I can not read them."

"I see. The Starfleet base is this way." Tearing his gaze away from the path of the Vulcan, he turned to face the path that would lead him towards an unknown destiny.

Chekov bolted immediately, then looked back. "Come along, sir!"

"Chekov, are you not an Ensign?"

"Aye, sir. I have already told you that I am."

"Then why do you address me as sir? I have no rank."

"I am sorry, sir. It is a habit."

Quinto nodded. "I see. Then once we are on base, I suspect you know how to find your way?"

"Yes, sir. I vill happily take you to my captain if they have not left yet. He vill be glad to know that I am safe. Your planet – it is wery hot."

"Compared to yours, yes."

"Compared to Russia. Vhen it is fifty degrees – Fahrenheit – below zero, ve still dance outside in our bare feet."

He'd never heard such a ridiculous claim… Humans were an odd bunch. "I see."

"How far are ve from Starfleet, Mr. Quinto?"

"We should arrive in 4.25 hours. The sun will just be setting."

"Ah! I am sure that Wulcan is much colder at night. Like the desert."

The Vulcan nodded slightly, listening to the young man's excited babble with only half an ear. It was going to be a long walk…

* * *

I love Chekov so much XD

He's just so adorable! In TOS and 2009! Just right for Pooka, lol

I now have to watch the movie (for the billionth time) to make sure I get the next couple of scenes correct, but yeah. lol

I think I like the way this is gonna work! Jim makes a great Dimitri and Spock's a fabulous Anastasia! Yay Spirk! *fan dance*

As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: I figured I may as well get this chapter done, too

I'm really in the mood to write today!

But now I hafta get to bed… I'm doing summer courses as college… Math is evil.

x.x

But enjoy the chapter!

It's a decent sized one, I think, lol

As usual, Star Trek is © Paramount. Anastasia is © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The commander took one look at the slightly chubby, pale man with pointy ears and knew he was looking directly at a human. Minutes later, Bones' tricorder readings confirmed it.

"He's human, Jim. Not a lick of Vulcan blood in him."

"It's that easy to tell?" the man cried out, aghast.

Jim looked over, saw Scotty highlight the name on his PADD and hit delete. "It really is just that easy," Jim muttered, spinning a green gem idly on the table. One look at it and he knew Amanda would believe that they'd found the real Spock. They just needed to find a half-Vulcan, teach him what to say, dress him up, and take him to Earth. It was easy.

So why the hell hadn't they found anyone yet?

"Jim, we've been on Vulcan a day and a half. We're not gonna find anyone."

"Have a little faith!" Scotty said, beaming. "I'd like the chance to be a chief engineer. And if Jim can pull this off, he'd make a fine captain."

Bones rolled his eyes, sinking into a seat. "Sure he would… By breaking every rule ever to exist. We'll all be court-martialed within a week if this works and then they figure us out."

Jim grinned. "Which is why we're not gonna get caught, Bones."

"Aye. Have some faith in 'im, McCoy. I'm sure we'll all be fine just so long as we find someone soon. I need ta have the ship back in two days."

"You said next week!" Jim recalled, eyes going wide.

The Scotsman shrugged, smile apologetic. "I'm sorry, Jim, but that's how it is."

"Damn it…"

"And that's the last of 'em for today, anyway." Bones got to his feet, shaking his head. "You've got to give this up, Jim. It's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous." He held up the green gem for the other two to see. "Don't forget: once we show Amanda this, she'll think we have the real Spock."

Scotty grinned. "Aye! That's the spirit! Now let's go get some rest. We've a long day tomorrow if we're going to find a half-Vulcan."

The three exited the theatre in which they were hosting auditions, Jim bumping into a Vulcan on the way. "Sorry," he said absentmindedly.

Quinto didn't even look at the rude human, adjusting himself. Apparently, all transport to Earth had already left. There wouldn't be anything for a few more days and they'd missed the final shuttle that would take them back to Starfleet's academy. The half-Vulcan was beginning to wonder if he'd truly chosen wisely.

"You're looking to get to Earth?" and elderly woman asked them.

"Yes."

"Go find Jim Kirk. He is with his friends. Their ship is leaving in two days. They will surely take you if you are willing to… help them."

Quinto nodded slightly. "Do you know where to find him?"

"The old home of Ambassador Sarek. But you didn't hear it from me. Go. Go!"

The Vulcan adjusted his bag and turned away, frowning slightly. "Chekov?" He looked around. Had the young man gotten himself lost?

"I am here, sir!"

It took all of his Vulcan training not to jump. He'd appeared out of nowhere… "Ah. I may have found us transportation."

"Vonderful, sir!"

Quinto and Chekov soon wandered in, Quinto looking around with a frown on his face. He felt as though… As though he belonged here. He touched an old vase, squinted at the pattern. He could… almost remember this.

But that was impossible. He took a step away from the vase, gazed at his dusty hands. No one seemed to have lived here in years… As he and the Russian continued through the large ballroom, he could see trays of uneaten food. What had happened here to leave this in such a state? Why would Vulcan leave this building to become run down and destroyed? Who was Ambassador Sarek?

Quinto wandered to the stairs, went over to a large portrait. Three Vulcans and… and a human woman. He felt drawn to her, reached out a hand to touch.

"Hey!" someone called and Quinto's hand dropped immediately. A young man was suddenly in front of him, frowning. He was human, possibly a year or so younger than the Vulcan. "How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"The front door."

"What do you want?"

"We are looking for passage to Earth or to Starfleet Academy."

"You want to join Starfleet? A Vulcan?" He looked interested, began circling the Vulcan.

"Are you or are you not Jim Kirk?"

"That's me. Someone told you I could get you to Starfleet?"

"If you would stop surrounding me, perhaps I could explain more thoroughly."

Jim stopped, a curious light in his eyes. Could this be their ticket? Could this be their Spock? He was obviously Vulcan… That proud stance, hands clasped behind his back. The eyebrows, one of which was lifted, deep brown eyes, and the pointed ears. Jim took a step back to better study the Vulcan and got a look at the man beside the portrait of young Spock. His jaw nearly dropped to his boots.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing? I'm a doctor, not a damn babysitter!"

"Bones, Bones, Bones, look!"

"At what?"

Scotty took a look at Spock, gasped. "Bless me! Would ya look at tha'?"

Bones scowled, glared at the Vulcan. "Yeah, so?"

Jim was grinning ear to ear. "He's perfect!"

Quinto's brow quirked. "I fail to see what the three of you are talking about." He looked from the portrait to them. "I was told that the three of you would be able to get Chekov and I to Starfleet Academy or to Earth. Can you or can't you?"

"Well, you see, we actually only have room for Spock."

"For who?"

Jim's grin was wider than ever. "Just what's your name?"

"My name is Quinto."

"And you want to join Starfleet?" Scotty's smile was wide. "And why would a Vulcan like yourself be wantin' to do that?"

"Personal reasons. And if you only have room for this Spock, I see we have come to the wrong place."

"Wait, wait, wait. Where are you from, Quinto?"

"That is none of your business."

Now it was Jim who lifted a brow. "Oh, yeah? I can't just take a complete stranger onto my ship."

"I am Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. I vas raised just outside of Moscow. My captain left me behind vhen I got lost. Is that enough information, Commander?"

Jim looked the young man over. "And what is your specialty, Ensign?"

"Navigation, sir. I vas also the top of my class in stellar cartography and transporter theory, Commander, sir."

"That's plenty of information, Ensign, thank you." Jim sent a quirky, half-smile to Quinto. "And you, Mr. Quinto?"

"I have been raised in a Vulcan orphanage for the past fifteen years, from the age of eight."

That made him the right age. "And before that…?"

A brief frown passed over his features, which fascinated Jim. No Vulcan he'd seen was that expressive… At least not with their eyes… "I do not know anything before that. I was located with no memories to speak of. These memories of my life before I was eight have yet to return."

He could have squealed with glee. It was perfect! "Tell me something, Quinto, do you know whose house we're in?"

"I was told that this is the former residence of Ambassador Sarek."

"It is and still belongs to his widow, Amanda Grayson." Jim gestured to the portrait and Quinto turned, gazing up at the smiling human woman. "She's on Earth now, just waiting for her only son to return. No one knows what happened to Spock. He disappeared when he was eight years old, when this house was attacked by Romulan rebels, led by Nero."

He looked across the room, saw a vague shadow of people milling about, saw the fuzzed outline of a girl… He found the girl unpleasant, so shook the vision away. "I see."

"Sarek was killed immediately, which triggered an evacuation. There was a party going on, to celebrate Spock's betrothal to this girl…" He couldn't remember her name, but he remembered watching her die… Banishing the thought, he looked back at Quinto. "Anyway, Nero interrupted and started this killing spree. Only a few people made it out, including Amanda and her son, Spock."

He lifted a brow. "Are you attempting to convey that you believe that I am Spock?"

"Well… Just look at him."

"Spock looks like the majority of Vulcans."

"But you don't know what happened to you…"

"Aye," Scotty chimed in. "And no one knows what happened to him."

Bones studied the Vulcan, frowning slightly. "But Spock was half-human."

Quinto looked up, slightly startled. "Was he?"

"He was Amanda and Sarek's only child together. Sybok there was his half-brother, from a past relationship of his father's."

Jim's grin was wide enough to nearly split his face in two. "Why? Are you a half-human, Quinto? Could you be Spock?"

Chekov smiled brightly. "Perhaps you are, sir! You vould have a family!"

The Vulcan turned, retrieved the small disc on its chain and looked at the words for the millionth time. "Together forever," he murmured.

"Spock?"

Quinto looked up to respond, but stopped, tucked the necklace back into his shirt. "It's possible that that isn't my name."

"Possible, but… I think it is."

Quinto lifted a brow. "No. I cannot be your Spock."

"Well, then, I'm sorry. But the space in our ship is reserved for Spock. Sorry. Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, let's return to our dinner."

Scotty started to refuse, but Bones, eyes rolling, walked off so Scotty followed. "Why didn't you tell 'im about the plan?" the Scotsman asked.

"All he wants to do is get to Starfleet. Why split a fourth of the reward money?"

"A fifth with the kid he's got with him."

"Exactly. Thank you, Bones. There's no point in it. We'll take him to Amanda, get her to believe that he's Spock and everyone'll be happy. It's simple."

"Simple," the doctor grumbled. "Sure."

Scotty beamed. "I knew you were a clever bastard, Jim."

"In case neither of you noticed, he's not calling us back."

"Just give him a chance. Walk a little slower." Jim slowed his pace to a leisurely stroll, smiling. "Three… two… one…"

"Wait." The Vulcan had been perfectly on cue. Scotty and Jim grinned at each other, Bones' sour face remaining unchanged.

"Did you say something?" Jim asked.

"Your conclusion has logic to it. It is true that the time line's match up and, yes, I am also half-human. But I still do not feel as though I am Spock. I assume that you are going to introduce me to Amanda."

"Of course."

"Fine. She should recognize me, then. And if she doesn't… then it was a misunderstanding and I can continue on to Starfleet. Agreed?"

Jim held out his hand to shake. "Agreed."

Quinto only looked at the hand, nodded once. "Vulcan's, Commander Kirk, do not shake hands."

Bones rolled his eyes. "I told you that once already, you idiot."

The Vulcan nodded. "Then we will leave shortly."

"Immediately!" Jim announced, grinning.

* * *

Well, looks like Jim's getting his way…


	5. Chapter 4

a/n: Again... math is evil. I have a group project due in two weeks, and my group was supposed to meet today. But they fail and decided not to, so I guess Wednesday...

The good news is that their fail has allowed me to write this chapter! Huzzah! I guess if you've seen the movie you'll know who Sulu represents, lulz. A cookie to whoever guesses it :D

Also... I had the BEST weekend! We went to Kennedy Space Center here in Florida and... win. I met an astronaut named Charlie Walker who's been in space three times. Three times. AND he signed this little Star Trek insignia that I had with me... And as we were leaving, he flashed the Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper." Hell yes, I got a picture of it! :3 And then we went and saw this live Star Trek thingy... I touched a tribble! :D

Anyway, Star Trek is © Paramount. Anastasia is © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Hiding nearby was a young Asian man. He'd been trailing Jim, Bones, and Scotty ever since he'd learned of their plan to find Spock, which was insanity. Spock alive? Impossible. Nero had killed that entire family, save Amanda.

He shivered. Ever since joining Starfleet, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu had hidden the fact that the Romulan Nero had been… his friend and early mentor. As a child, Sulu had believed strongly in everything Nero had ever purported. It was because of young Sulu, dressed as a Vulcan, that Nero had been able to break into the party. It was because of young Sulu that Nero had been able to find Amanda and Spock just as they'd reached their shuttle.

It was because of young Sulu that Nero had been in a coma for the past fifteen years and not dead.

But now these three Starfleet officers were calling this lost Vulcan Spock? It was impossible! Secretly, he wouldn't mind if it was. Starfleet had taught him so much… Given the chance to go back in time, he would never repeat his actions that fateful night. He now understood just how vile they'd truly been…

The wars on Romulus hadn't been Ambassador Sarek's fault. It had been the Klingons and their murderous ways who were to blame… And even then not all Klingons could be at fault for the actions of a few. No one, least of all Nero, had the right to take justice into their own hands. Particularly when so many had been killed…

Sulu sighed quietly, listened to the Vulcan and the Commander argue over whether or not to leave the young Ensign behind. Sulu gazed at the brown-haired man, watched his lips curve as he, too, listened to the would-be Spock and Commander Kirk.

"I promise that I do not take up so much room as all that, Commander! I will be small like a turnip."

He found the accent to be… charming. He was a very naive boy, that was for certain.

Something in his pocket began to glow green and quietly vibrate. Sulu didn't need to look at it to know what it would say. That particular device could only be activated by one man and it suddenly infuriated him that he'd never thrown it out. Sulu had convinced himself that he should keep it as a reminder of what he'd done, a promise that he would not do anything like it again.

But now… Now it was telling him what he'd always feared would happen: Nero was awake.

"He's going," he heard Spock snap, a twinge of anger in the previously unemotional man.

He heard Chekov let out a pleased, Russian exclamation and managed a small smile before vacating the seemingly abandoned building.

Sulu didn't have to go far to get to Nero and his remaining followers. Vulcan's one and only enemy was hidden on Vulcan itself… It made Sulu sick inside, but to not show up meant death. He never should have come to Vulcan, he decided. He'd been excited to hear that the Commander was going to try and find Spock – Amanda deserved some closure after so many lonely years – but not anymore. Now… Now would be terrible.

"Hikaru," Nero breathed, and Sulu felt himself shiver. That tone wasn't a happy one. What could he have done so soon to anger him?

He kept his voice calm. "Hello, master."

"You… You've joined Starfleet." Sulu couldn't help but wince at the accusatory tone. Now he knew what he'd done; he'd forgotten to remove his Starfleet uniform.

"Y-yes, master."

"Why?"

"I… I'm sorry," was all he could think to say.

"You _weak_ human! You know what they did to me!"

He could've beamed his family aboard his ship, Sulu thought, but kept it to himself. "I… I'm a lieutenant, master, and a helmsman."

Nero's growl was soft, almost animalistic. "What good is a Starfleet pilot?"

Sulu saw the look he sent one of his officers and knew he was about to die. Should he let himself die? There was no guarantee that his death would secure Quinto's survival and maybe he could help if he lived… Or at least he'd just be alive and could go into hiding.

In the split second he had to make the decision, it made itself. "I can keep Spock from reaching Amanda!"

Nero's gaze flicked back to the young man. "What?"

Oh, no… "A Starfleet commander, an engineer, and a medical officer are taking who they believe to be Spock to Earth… to Amanda." He didn't mention the ensign, wanted him to remain out of Nero's line of fire as long as possible.

"He's alive?" Nero was suddenly sitting upright, eyes ablaze with fury. "No wonder I've awakened after so long! Someone has found Spock… That damned brat! Where are they?"

"They'll be leaving Vulcan in the morning," Sulu heard himself say. "If I can convince them to bring me along as their helmsman, I can keep them from ever reaching Earth." Or, if he was lucky, he could get them to Earth that much quicker.

Nero's lips curved slowly. "So, Hikaru, you prove your worth to me once again."

He didn't feel worthy of anything but the death he'd just sacrificed… Why couldn't he have been strong enough to simply allow it? "Thank you, master."

"Now go, Hikaru. Go and make sure that Spock is dead for good, by any means necessary."

Sulu bowed his head. "Yes, master." Quietly, he left the building and headed back to the old home of Ambassador Sarek to convince the group that they needed him along…

* * *

Seeing how Jim didn't want to bring Chekov along, I don't see him really wanting to bring Sulu with them, either. Good luck, Sulu!

And please review! I'd really like to know how I'm doing


	6. Chapter 5

a/n: This one's pretty short… I got half of 6 done, but work is about to interrupt me. So fail.

Anyway, Star Trek is © Paramount. Anastasia is © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Sulu sighed, walking towards their starship. It was rather small… And old model, good for crews up to ten but no larger. Perfect for crews of five. Would being number six weigh in against him or would they realize that Quinto wasn't part of Starfleet, making him little more than a passenger. He would technically be their fifth crew member. And, just so long as Chekov wasn't a pilot, they would need a helmsman.

But Sulu also had basic need in his favor. Nero had taken the small ship Sulu had brought along, so he could easily claim that his ship was stolen. He'd need their help to get off-planet and, with any luck, reporting the ship as stolen would get Nero and his men captured. There would be a trial for their crimes fifteen years before and all would be well. They would have no idea about Sulu's involvement.

Until, of course, Nero told. But what would a criminal be able to hold over a young lieutenant's head? And, if they were truly partnered, what would Sulu have to gain by reporting the vessel stolen? Nothing. It's not as though they'd ever exchanged money and, in addition, they didn't even have a common goal.

Sulu's lips curved slightly. They had to help him. If they did, this would all be over. They would take the half-Vulcan to Amanda and she would be happy to finally have her son, or who she thought was her son.

But there was nothing wrong with that so long as she never learned the truth. And if Quinto's memories didn't truly return until long after Amanda's death.

"But I am a navigator!"

"As great as that is, kid, a navigator isn't that useful right now. We don't have a true helmsman and, unless we can find one, this thing won't be moving very far…"

Sulu paused, looked down a row of starships. He saw the small group, the doctor looked angry, the engineer frustrated, the Commander annoyed, the Vulcan stoic and straight-backed, and the young Russian downhearted.

"But I have some training as a helmsman."

"Can you fly this?" Jim sighed, shaking his head. It was just their luck… Something had gone wrong with the engines, taking Scotty to that room rather than the pilot's seat. "Damn it, you'd be more useful if you could fix an engine while we're in warp… Scotty's the only one who knows how to fly this."

It was a brand new starship, Sulu noted, taking in the details of the small thing. Thankfully, he knew just what to do about it. Beaming, Sulu strode forward. "Everything all right here, Commander?"

"Kirk. James Kirk. And, yeah. Our only capable pilot has to be in the engine room to fix the damn thing while we fly."

Bones shook his head. "What are you doing here, Lieutenant…?"

"Sulu, sir. And I was actually stranded here, Lieutenant-Commander. I'm afraid someone commandeered my ship."

"And what of the rest of the crew?" Jim demanded.

"It was my own starship, Commander Kirk."

His eyes lit. "So you're a pilot!

Sulu nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ah! Vonderful! Then I can be nawigator and you shall be helmsman!"

Jim lifted a brow. He had to admit that the kid was actually starting to amuse him. "I give the orders, Ensign."

"Oh… Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Sorry…?"

He grinned. "Sorry, Commander."

"All right, then. Lieutenant Sulu, we can file a proper report aboard ship if you wish to accompany us. We're headed to Earth."

Sulu nodded. "Yes, Commander, it would be my honor." James Kirk was a familiar name to all cadets of Starfleet. He'd risen to Commander in only two years and was on the fast track to becoming captain in three, beating out the legendary Captain Christopher Pike, who'd managed it in four.

Jim grinned. "Perfect. Let's get out of here. And, Scotty, I'd like to have a word with the friend who let you borrow this thing. It's a piece of junk!"

"So long as the crystals hold out, Jim, we should be able to make it home in one piece."

"Sure…" Jim waited for the rest of his crew to board before following. "Mr. Spock, are you waiting for an invitation?"

"That is not my name as far as we know, Commander."

"Well, it's the name I'll be calling you so let's go. Get in."

Slightly annoyed, Quinto strode aboard the small starship. "Hm."

* * *

As always, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

a/n: I have to work again today, which fails… bluh.

Sooo… Star Trek is still © Paramount and Anastasia is still © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Just as they were shooting over Delta Vega, Sulu and Chekov both looked at their consoles with wide eyes. Alarms went off a moment later followed by Scotty's voice crackling over the comm. "Ah… Jim, I may have been a bit off about how long the crystals could hold out."

"What do you mean a _little_ off?"

"Well… I suggest bringin' 'er down now or we'll crash."

"Survival at this height is unlikely," Quinto mused.

"Gee, thanks, Spock…"

This time, Quinto didn't bother correcting him. He supposed that getting used to this new name was logical if he was the true Spock. And if he wasn't… then he wasn't.

"Sulu, can you bring the ship down safely?"

"Ah… I believe I can, Commander. Chekov–"

"Pavel."

Sulu's hands stilled on the controls. "What?"

"Perhaps explanation should vait until we land, yes?"

"Right… Um…" Completely thrown off, Sulu looked at his controls, then out into space where the planet was getting larger rapidly. "Damn it." He made a hard course correction, that nearly sent Jim out of his seat.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, Commander… Che – Pav… Ensign, make sure I have the correct coordinates logged. It seems like we're going to hit a rough patch…" And without the crystals, it was virtually impossible for him to slow down to safe levels.

"Ah… From here it looks like ve vill be hitting… ice."

"Great," Jim muttered. "Get us away from the ice, Chekov."

"Yes, sir." He scanned the planet quickly, inputting new coordinates. "Ve should be landing very–"

The force of the landing had them all being jarred from their places and onto the floor of the ship. Quinto landed directly on Jim, their eyes locking. Both froze in that position, staring at one another until Bones' angry voice finally penetrated their senses. And even then they just looked up.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "What kind of a landing was that?"

"One where we all survived," Sulu commented, helping Chekov to his feet. The younger man gave his hand a squeeze, which surprised the Lieutenant, but… It wasn't unpleasant. His lips curved slightly and Chekov's dark eyes were bright with glee.

"Vell, now that ve are landed… Ve should do vhat?"

"'Ve' should get the hell out of here. How close are we to a Starfleet base?"

"A couple of miles," Chekov explained, not insulted by the Commander's mimicking of him. "I tried to get us as close as I could, but ve vere coming down ewen faster than I thought."

"Obviously. But a couple of miles isn't that far." Jim smirked. "You look like you're in shape, Mr. Spock; are you willing to walk that far?"

Quinto nodded, eyes having been captured by the way Jim's mouth moved when he smirked. He rose quickly. "It shouldn't prove to be difficult."

"Ha! As bundled up as you'll have to be to keep warm, we'll be lucky to even make it halfway. You'll be waddling the entire damn time." Bones shook his head. "Delta Vega, in case any of you weren't paying attention at the Academy, is a frozen wasteland." He hit a button and the screen opened, revealing what appeared to be a fierce blizzard outside.

If Quinto, used to Vulcan's heated desert lands, was put off, he didn't show it.

Scotty came into the room, arms loaded down with heavy coats. "We're not goin' out into tha' are we?"

"Yes, we are, Mr. Scott." Sighing, Jim took a coat. "Any hope of salvaging the engines so we can stay in here?"

"None. Not with the equipment I have here, Commander. It'd be a waste of time to even try. She wouldn't get us off the ground, let alone the planet. It's actually amazin' that she even got us this far…"

"Why's that, Scotty?"

"It looks like someone punctured a hole in part of the warp core."

"Punctured by what?" Quinto queried. Sulu tensed, which drew a curious look from Chekov.

"I canna say what did it. Somethin' sharp, tha's for certain. I didna even see the puncture until the levels started droppin' too quick ta keep up with."

"Fascinating. Could I take a look?"

"Well–"

"I think it would be better if we just left," Sulu interrupted, ignoring the confused look Chekov was sending him. "Since it's not your ship, we'll have to come back to it eventually."

"That's true…" Scotty passed out the coats, swung his own over his shoulder. "All right, lads, let's get goin'. It shouldn't take us too long."

Chekov was the first one out, a delighted grin on his face. "I have not had a vinter like this since I vas last in Russia! This vill be nothing!"

Bones and Scotty followed, the former muttering under his breath about hypothermia and frostbite. Once Jim and Quinto had left, Sulu checked his padd and saw a message. The time was an hour after he'd boarded the ship…

He sighed. They'd warned him not to board as there was a change in the plans… Too late, he mused. He sent off a quick reply, "Total survival," before striding off.

* * *

Reviewreviewreviewreview

PLEASE!


End file.
